icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Scarlett123/Where on earth?!
Yes. I'm alive. I know shocking. I haven't been on for a VERY long time. About 4 months. JESUS SCARLETT WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! Ok so I know I'm not the "most loved user", but I'm still gonna make blogs. Cuz I'm a lonely nerd ;). ''But yeah um, I've been on another wiki. I saw the Hunger Games and I completely forgot about iCarly and went to another wiki. I'll admit it was pretty boring and quiet at first. But you all know me. I bring out the random. I made some really good friends so that's where I've been. Now for the real chiz. What the flipping cow patties happened here? I heard certain things.... Not very good ones. Now I'm not trying to bring up sad things or anything but really my mind is just messed up. Change of subject. I know this isn't something I usually do but... I'm gonna make a movie review. So most of you don't know this, but I am a huge nerd for superhero films. I saw the Avengers, Spiderman, The Amazing Spiderman, Batman etc. etc. So let's get on with the Amazing Spider Man. '''It. Was. Brilliant. ' It probably beats all the Spiderman movies except Spiderman 2 cuz Dr Octopus is really cool so yeah.. The Dark Night Rises (Batman) was also really really good. I saw it twice if that shows how good it is. If you know me, then you would know I'm a very patient person (you wish xD) so I would wait for it to come out on DVD, but I didn't which is just... Weird. The Avengers... Well. It was really good, I have to admit though Hawkeye was just... Shit. I mean there's a scene where you can see Ironman and Hulk shooting and punching the bad guys and it's all so cool and it cuts to seeing Hawkeye shooting arrows. I don't care if those arrows have atomic fart bombs, it was lame. '''And Black Widow? I'm gonna make this short and snappy. Black Widow just had two pistols and a pair of boobs. And I'm not even sure they were real. (That was random) I'll be honest I'm not going to be on this wiki a lot... Actually I'm not going to at all I think. I mean blogging, yeah sure maybe but chat... Eh. Maybe. I don't think I will, I mean you can survive without me. '''Hopefully O.O. If you ever miss me or anything (which I highly doubt will happen I'm quite annoying xD) I'm ALWAYS on the Hunger Games chat and... Yeah. That's it. Change of subject. So about a week ago I got this little "gay best friend" thing (I'm not gay). Basically it's this little man about as big as my pinky, that if you put it in water for about a week it will turn as big as your hand and he can be your boyfriend or gay best friend or something like that. Now he's in every cup in the house. And our water taste like pee. Every week, I will check on him so I'll tell you how big he is. I can't use my camera to take pictures and my webcam is broken. The reason I can't use my camera is because... Last week I threw a party which is very UNLIKE me to do cuz I'm quite an anti-social person when it comes to parties. I mean I love company from my friends and stuff but it's just completely unlike me to do. I like the company of people but not massively. That's exactly why I would be a bad queen. The party was a massive success though except my mum got angry because of a certain girl... Lucky my mum didn't mind cleaning up and I helped her but let me tell you, Emmalie, the girl that gave me the "gay best friend" thing, broke all the doorknobs in my house, dented the floor with her high heels, tore the curtains, left a dent in the fridge and it was ridiculous. I hate Emmalie. I hate you. No I love you but... You can be a real jerk. I'm wearing a hat. Not to look fashionable but because today is probably the worst hair day ever and physical appearance is the only thing that matters in the world (selfish much? xD). The other thing I'm going to talk about which everyone is talking about is the weather. The sun. In London and all around England. It's been really hot and, that's good I guess, I mean, I dunno I don't like sweat. I'm not too keen about the fact that I sometimes look like a boiling potato cuz it's so hot. I'm also not too fond about the fact that my skin burns every time I get in the bath so... Fuck. You. Sun. In seriousness I do love the sun and the weather and it's really nice, it's a perfect start to a perfect summer. Hehehhehehehe... (just no) Ok that's pretty much it. Bye. Category:Blog posts